


Это просто звёзды

by kotikova, Miss_Wyoming



Series: Опустошители [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Guardians of the Galaxy AU, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotikova/pseuds/kotikova, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Wyoming/pseuds/Miss_Wyoming
Summary: Куроо ищет приключений, а находит Цукки.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Опустошители [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917922
Kudos: 16





	Это просто звёзды

**Author's Note:**

> Данный фик является частью вселенной "Опустошителей" и сюжетно связан с другими работами из этой серии.

Рынок в Нижнем городе на первый взгляд кажется Куроо странным местечком. Он привык к более кричащим локациям: вот на Контракции, к примеру, царит непрекращающийся праздник жизни: шум, драки, пальба — словом, сплошное веселье. 

Тут же вроде и рынок, и даже поздним вечером царит оживление, но больно все чинно и размеренно. И даже толпа не толпа, когда все так спокойно. Хотя вот иноземцев тут, кроме самого Куроо, полным-полно, а суверенов что-то не наблюдается — вместо живых людей за порядком на улицах следят роботы. И все настолько чистенько-ладненько, что так и тянет сделать какую-нибудь пакость — иначе Куроо предстоит самая скучная ночь в мире.

Он вздыхает, злясь на самого себя. Не зря Акааши переживал, ох не зря. Пойти, что ли, и правда все-таки наведаться в верхние кварталы и поискать приключений?

Внезапно что-то привлекает его внимание — знакомый золотой отблеск из-под черного капюшона. В два шага он подходит к склонившейся над прилавком фигурой и по-свойски забрасывает руку на плечо. Перед приёмом у Айеши их коротко представили друг другу, и пусть Куроо даже имени толком не помнит — узнаёт сразу.

— Это ты! — радостно заявляет он. — Так и знал, что мне не показалось!

Уже знакомый молодой суверен вздрагивает всем телом и вскидывает на него глаза. Потом медленно выдыхает. 

— А, это ты, — особенной радости у него на лице не заметно, скорее, какое-то напряжение. — Пусти, мне пора идти.

Он быстро выныривает из-под руки и торопится прочь. Куроо и не думает отставать:

— Идти? Куда? А что ты тут делал? Или, — он заговорщически понижает голос, — ты шпионил за мной? Захотел познакомиться поближе?

Тот замирает, потом оборачивается и окидывает Куроо взглядом, надменно приподняв бровь.

— Богатая у тебя фантазия, — и, фыркнув, идет сквозь толпу дальше.

— Погоди-и-и, да я угадал! — торжествует Куроо. — Ты точ…

И тут, прямо на середине фразы, происходит нечто странное. Инстинкты взвывают, все разом, как встроенная в голову сирена. Куроо замирает и осторожно оборачивается через плечо: вроде бы никого, но стоит присмотреться внимательнее, как он подмечает в нескольких метрах два подозрительных дрона. На местных стражей порядка они не похожи.

Его знакомый тем временем ниже надвигает капюшон и прибавляет шагу.

— Стой, — уже тише говорит Куроо ему прямо в ухо, догнав и ухватив за руку. — За тобой следят. Ты знаешь их?

Тот раздраженно цокает, потом едва заметно кивает и сутулится, словно пытаясь скрыться от чужого внимания. Куроо понимает все без слов, снова оборачивается посмотреть еще раз.

— Они заметили? — негромко спрашивает суверен.

Куроо напрягает глаза и приглядывается к вращающимся камерам.

— Пока нет, но… Ох, чтоб тебя, уже да! — и они срываются с места.

Сжав руку спутника, Куроо несется вперед, расталкивая людей в стороны, тот едва поспевает следом за ним. Дроны тоже не отстают, и в какой-то момент приходится ускориться. Быстро оценивая ситуацию вокруг, Куроо опрокидывает золоченый прилавок, затем виляет в толпе, надеясь сбить дронов с толку в царящей вокруг неразберихе. А потом, уловив момент, когда толпа отрезает их от преследования, ныряет в первый попавшийся переулок.

Позади слышится шум, дроны-охранники пытаются навести порядок, но они убегают все дальше. Вскоре крики стихают полностью.

— Ты мне руку оторвать решил? — окликают его сзади, и Куроо останавливается, как вкопанный.

— Извини, э-э, Кё? — говорит он и торопливо отпускает запястье. На золотой коже следов не видно, но суверен потирет ее так, словно ему больно. — Я не думал, что ты такой хрупкий.

— Я не хрупкий, — отвечает тот, недовольно сощурившись. — И я Кей. Для тебя — Лорд Цукишима, попрошу, — добавляет он, высокомерно опустив ресницы.

— А я Тецуро Куроо.

— Я помню, — Цукишима приподнимает бровь, как бы говоря: в отличие от некоторых у меня с памятью все в порядке.

На самом деле они примерно одного роста, но у Куроо складывается отчетливое ощущение, что на него сейчас смотрят сверху вниз.

— Простите, извините, — Куроо поднимает руки в защитном жесте. — Так ты, выходит, не от меня прятался?

— Зачем мне прятаться от тебя?

Фыркнув, Цукишима отворачивается и продолжает идти одному ему известными улочками, старательно делая вид, что рядом с ним шагает немного назойливое пустое место. Иногда навстречу им попадаются люди, и тогда он надвигает капюшон и сутулится, чтобы скрыться от их взглядов.

— Куда мы идем? — спрашивает Куроо, когда молчание становится совершенно невыносимым.

— «Мы»? — прохладно уточняет Цукишима, скосив на него глаза.

— Ну да, я и ты, ты и я — мы, — на всякий случай Куроо сопровождает свои слова соответствующими жестами, указывая то на себя, то на Цукишиму. Ну кто его знает, вдруг у них в суверенской культуре нет такого понятия? Он не особенно силен в межкультурных отношениях. Если только речь не об отношениях в кабаке за кружкой горячительного, конечно.

С тяжелым вздохом Цукишима едва заметно качает головой, как будто имеет дело с безнадежным идиотом, и решает промолчать. Куроо не особенно расстраивается.

— Я думал, что ты хотел познакомиться поближе тогда, в зале, — продолжает он беззаботно. — У нас вроде был такой, ну, — он показывает пальцами на свои глаза, — контакт.

— Контакт? — Цукишима слабо усмехается: — Ты даже имени моего не запомнил. 

— О, так ты из-за этого сердишься? — не отстает от него Куроо.

Цукишима сперва поджимает губы и отводит взгляд, потом отвечает:

— Нет. И, к твоему сведению, я просто следил, чтобы твои спутники чего-нибудь лишнего с собой не унесли. — В голосе слышится усмешка, когда он заканчивает: — У нас были уже прецеденты.

Куроо хочет прицепиться к этой фразе, но не успевает: в голове с новой силой тревожным звоном заливается интуиция. Он резко дергает Цукишиму на себя и вжимает в стену одного из домов в переулке.

— Они, — говорит он шепотом, прижав ладонью золотые губы, чтобы Цукишима не успел вскрикнуть.

Мимо по улице проплывают два знакомых дрона. 

На ладони тёплым облаком растекается прикосновение губ и беспокойное дыхание. Они стоят так близко, и глаза Цукишимы кажутся просто огромными за линзами очков. Его тело сквозь одежду совершенно каменное, оцепеневшее от неожиданности.

Волной накатывают стыд и неловкость за своё бесцеремонное поведение, но вместе с ними и немного интересно: что Цукишима на это скажет? Даст ли трещину золотая броня?

— Мне вывести их из строя? — спрашивает Куроо тихо. Цукишима, ни мгновения не сомневаясь, уверенно мотает головой, потом отнимает от своего лица его руку.

— Нет. Они не будут нападать.

Они все ещё так близко, что его дыхание касается щеки.

— Ну да, — Куроо фыркает. Боевые дроны, как же. — Лучше скажи, кто это?

— Никто, — отрезает Цукишима и рвется из рук.

Куроо удерживает его на месте стальной хваткой. И Цукишима вроде бы мягчеет— но в тот же миг...

— Ох-х! — стоит дать слабину, как колено Куроо простреливает острая боль, а руку выворачивают за спину.

— Не трогай меня, Тецуро Куроо, — надменно говорит Цукишима, наклонившись к самому его уху. — Я тебе запрещаю.

И пока Куроо открывает рот, чтобы отшутиться в ответ, его отпускают, а обернувшись, он видит Цукишиму уже в паре шагов от себя. Его руки на первый взгляд могут показаться тонкими и хрупкими — руки аристократа, не бойца. Но сейчас они подняты, как будто он по-прежнему готов драться, а в глазах горит огонь решимости.

Куроо невольно присвистывает.

— Я-то думал, вы тут больше по научной части, — говорит он, одобрительно улыбаясь и потирая колено. Оно болит, но не особенно сильно — намятые Ушиджимой бока до сих пор дают о себе знать куда ощутимее.

— Наука, если тебе интересно, надрала бы тебе зад даже без моего участия, — отвечает Цукишима, вздернув подбородок.

— Ты правда сказал “надрала зад”, — впечатленно фыркает Куроо. — Эй, Цукки…

Тот мигом хмурится:

— Лорд Цукишима.

— Ну да. Так вот, это заводит, знаешь ли.

Цукишима окидывает его долгим взглядом.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, но сделай зарядку, — предлагает он с карикатурным участием. — Или что там у низших форм жизни принято.

Его золотая кожа такая гладкая, что кажется почти ненастоящей, мягко блестит даже в тусклом ночном свете. Морщинки и тени едва заметны, и потому эмоции и мимика размыты, едва различимы — теперь Куроо остаётся только говорит ли он всерьез или просто дурачится. Наверное, дурачится. Не может же он не знать?

— Я понял, все запущено, — Куроо с усмешкой качает головой, подхватив его шутку. — Короче, Цукки, бывают тычинки и пестики…

— Лорд Цукишима, — отрезает тот снова. — И хватит этого… этих твоих… социальных ритуалов, — он делает неопределенный жест руками, потом раздраженно складывает их на груди. — Я не понимаю, что тебе от меня нужно?

Если бы Куроо не знал наверняка, что он занимает высокое положение среди суверенов, то принял бы сейчас Цукишиму за обычного подростка — настолько невинно и растерянно звучат его слова.

Сделав к нему осторожный шаг, Куроо отвечает:

— Э-э-э, просто помочь?

На самом деле, он и сам не знает, почему до сих пор здесь. Скука скукой, но Цукишима ясно дал понять, что помощи не ищет и в компании не нуждается. Город большой — найдётся и ему чем заняться вместо того, чтобы таскаться всю ночь за одним-единственным надменным сувереном.

Однако вопреки ожиданиям Цукишима молчит, не отказывается сразу. Кажется, он ненадолго уходит в какие-то свои размышления. И не проходит минуты, как снова поднимает на Куроо взгляд и говорит:

— Ладно, я не буду отказываться, все равно они тебя тоже видели. Ты, — он задумчиво прикусывает губу, — как-то чувствуешь их, верно? Можешь проследить, чтобы они держались подальше?

Куроо, тут же радостно забыв, о чем думал пару мгновений назад, расплывается в довольной улыбке и шагает к нему. Цукишима отступает, тоже ровно на шаг.

— Не вопрос, — с энтузиазмом говорит Куроо, а потом концентрируется на окружающем его мире. — Сразу бы так.

Он не слишком любит этот момент: в мозг тут же ввинчиваются сотни звуков от чьих-то голосов, рассеянных, радостных, тихих и злых, до писка местной фауны в отдалении. Но через пару мгновений все стихает, и окружающее пространство разворачивается перед ним, как плоский лист или поверхность стола, по которой вычерчена полоса до нужной ему цели. Дроны, судя по жужжанию двигателей, движутся дальше на север, прочь от столичного центра.

Он прикрывает глаза, сосредотачиваясь на них, чтобы точно быть уверенным, но вдруг отвлекается на странную прерывистую вибрацию совсем близко. Тук-тутук. Тук-тутук. Так, перебивая друг друга, в грудной клетке Цукишимы в разном ритме бьются два сердца вместо одного.

Куроо ловит себя на том, что глупо улыбается.

— Что там? — спрашивает Цукишима.

— Я не знал, что у суверенов два сердца.

Цукишима сперва озадаченно ловит его взгляд, потом каким-то неосознанным, детским жестом кладёт обе ладони себе на грудь.

— Что тут такого?..

Впрочем, тут же распрямляется, опустив руки, и озадаченное выражение на его лице быстро сменяет привычное уже высокомерие.

— Неважно. Как там дроны? 

— Удаляются, — коротко отвечает Куроо и указывает пальцем. — В ту сторону.

— Благодарю за информацию, — кивает ему Цукишима. Он разворачивается и почти уходит, но Куроо упорно идёт следом, потом оббегает его, чтобы не говорить в спину.

— Нет, подожди. Уговор был, что я тебя буду защищать!

— Во-первых, нет, мы ты предлагал помощь, а не защиту. Во-вторых, я снимаю с тебя все обязательства, ты уже мне помог и можешь быть свободен. А в-третьих, — хмыкает Цукишима, — сам себя защити. — И ровно в это мгновение Куроо по колено проваливается вниз сквозь решетку коллектора.

— Твою мать!

— Я бы попросил, — несмотря на строгий и занудный тон, Цукишима явно развлекается. 

Куроо кряхтя выбирается обратно. Теперь, помимо синяков, он щеголяет ещё и порванной штаниной с ободранным коленом, но вся ситуация его только сильнее раззадоривает. Тем более, что такая царапина заживет на нем за каких-нибудь полчаса.

— Я думал, что Суверен — безопасная планета, — тянет он, делая вид, что ничего неловкого с ним не случилось. — А тут, оказывается, могут просто взять и напасть на человека на улице... Кстати, а почему? — осеняет его.

Цукишима, однако, по-прежнему непрошибаем:

— Не помню, чтобы это касалось кого-то, кроме меня.

— А как же твой храбрый рыцарь, герой и спаситель? — подкалывает Куроо.

— Где? — Цукишима даже останавливается и оглядывается вокруг с совершенно серьезным лицом.

Куроо снова теряется, не понимая, спрашивает ли тот в самом деле.

Он уже открывает рот, чтобы объяснить концепцию шутки, когда до него доходит, что тот просто дразнится.

Золотые глаза кажутся невозмутимыми, но где-то в глубине плещется насмешка. На мгновение они так и замирают, глядя друг на друга, а потом Цукишима прячется за своими ресницами, и волшебство момента теряется, как искра в темноте.

Если оно вообще было, это волшебство.

Вместе они преодолевают ещё пару кварталов, пока не оказываются перед очень высоким зданием с золоченой, как и все в округе, полукруглой крышей.

— Что это за место? — удивлённо спрашивает Куроо, оглядывая странное строение.

— Резервный продовольственный склад, — односложно отвечает Цукишима. 

Он со знанием дела подходит к автоматической двери, снимает щиток с кодового замка и умело ковыряется в содержимом. Потом оборачивается на замершего от удивления Куроо.

— Ты что, есть хочешь? — наконец выдавливает тот. — Сказал бы, у меня протеиновый батончик…

— Я не хочу есть, — спокойно отвечает Цукишима. — И тем более протеиновый батончик. Мы такое не едим.

Куроо пару раз моргает, переваривая информацию. Протеины — разве они не содержатся во всем важном и полезном? И во вкусном тоже? За это время Цукишима окончательно разбирается с замком, и дверь раскрывается перед ними.

— И что, выходит, вы не едите мяса? Ихтионов? И ты даже ксандарианского вермеса не ел? — Куроо засыпает его вопросами, когда они заходят внутрь. — Что же вы еди... те...

Наверх концентрическими кругами расходятся белоснежные стеллажи с продовольствием. Контейнеры подписаны бесхитростно: "Питательная смесь 1", "Питательная смесь 2" и так далее. Куроо даже приоткрывает рот.

— Чува-ак, — в приступе искреннего сочувствия тянет он. — Хоть ты палец мне отрежь, но я должен накормить тебя приличным стейком.

— Зачем? — равнодушно спрашивает Цукишима. 

— Ты просто пока не понимаешь, какое это удовольствие, — Куроо мечтательно прикрывает глаза. — Особенно если ихтионы. Ну, знаешь, такие мелкие...

— Я знаю, что это за группа видов, — отвечает Цукишима. — И у меня они не вызывают ни малейшего желания их... поглотить. Это какое-то варварство.

Куроо вздыхает и косится на него. Цукишима не выглядит сердитым или обиженным — скорее, слегка рассеянным, поглощенным собственными мыслями. Потом он разворачивается к винтовой лестнице, идущей вдоль стены по кругу, и начинает подниматься.

— Куда ты? — окликает Куроо. 

Цукишима закатывает глаза.

— На прием к верховной жрице, — фыркает он. 

Видимо, ответа не будет, со смешком решает про себя Куроо. Разговор как-то не клеится, так что он просто снизу разглядывает завёрнутую в чёрный плащ фигуру. Так, с нескольких шагов, Цукишима кажется долговязым и даже, может, несколько нескладным из-за длинных рук и ног, но все его тело от золотых ладоней до по-королевски прямой спины переполняет какая-то тугая лёгкость и неуловимое изящество.

Очень, очень красивый суверен.

Куроо хмыкает и, недолго думая, решает тоже немного покрасоваться. Отступив на пару шагов, он берет разбег, отталкивается и взлетает над полом, приземляясь аккурат на ступеньку выше Цукишимы.

Тот невольно отшатывается назад: он явно не ожидал этого, потом бросает удивленный взгляд вниз, на пол, оставшийся в нескольких метрах от ступени, на которой стоит Куроо.

— Круто, да? — спрашивает Куроо и самодовольно усмехается.

— Ты — какая-то странная форма жизни, — подумав, говорит Цукишима. Голос его кажется слегка озадаченным, а на лице читается явный интерес. Потом, видимо, любопытство все-таки берет верх: — Что это за мутации?

— У-у, это профессиональная тайна, — отвечает Куроо, напустив на себя загадочный вид. — Вдруг ты тоже захочешь стать таким же зелёным и красивым.

— Не вижу тут таких, — усмехается Цукишима, но больше о мутациях не спрашивает.

Они продолжают подниматься. Снаружи здание казалось Куроо несколько ниже. Хотя он не устаёт от подъёма, но лестница тянется гораздо дольше, чем он ожидал. Вместе с ней тянется и неловкое молчание.

— Так что там? — спрашивает Куроо, чтобы чем-то его наполнить, когда до окончания остаётся всего несколько шагов.

Цукишима не отвечает.

Наверху за дверью — пустая белая площадка, и Куроо бы, может, удивился, но ответ находится сразу же, в самой крыше. Это огромный прозрачный купол, а над ним — бесконечно глубокое черное небо Суверена. Свет обеих лун заливает пространство, и все вокруг них такое мягкое и ночное, ослепительно-сиреневое. Куроо смотрит на свои руки, и сиреневыми кажутся даже они — только Цукишима на контрасте все такой же чёрный и золотой, далекий и немного потерянный.

— Ух ты, — Куроо усаживается на пол, чтобы не затекла шея. — С улицы это совсем иначе выглядит. Тут какой-то специальный материал?

— Нет.

Цукишима стягивает плащ и расстилает на полу, сложив вчетверо, а потом тоже усаживается. Под черной тканью он, как и все суверены, целиком в золотом и коричневом, правда, сама одежда не настолько вычурного вида и сложного кроя, как днем. 

Куроо любит золото. Юниты — тоже хорошо, но золото в отличие от них имеет форму, цвет, вес. Физическое воплощение богатства во всей своей красоте. 

Цукишима всего в паре шагов, но Куроо немедленно придвигается ближе. Тот косится на него, приподняв бровь и ничего не говорит. Некоторое время чердак наполняет звенящая тишина. Лучи снопом падают на пол, и в них ни пылинки — одна прозрачная сиреневая пустота.

— Так кто все-таки за тобой охотится? И зачем? — первым говорит Куроо.

— С какой радости мне доверять первому встречному, — Цукишима отводит глаза. Вид у него отчего-то становится подавленным.

— Ладно тебе, — Куроо легонько, по-дружески подталкивает его плечом. — И я не первый встречный, между прочим!

Цукишима приподнимает бровь и немного отодвигается в сторону.

«Я тебе не разрешаю», — вспоминает Куроо и отчего-то смущается.

— А какой, второй встречный?— спрашивает он.

— Именно так, — с готовностью кивает Куроо. — Хотя нет, я даже третий! До меня были Акааши и этот, Коноха. По видеосвязи.

— А, ну это полностью меняет дело, — фыркает Цукишима.

— Вот! Я о том же! Так что у тебя случилось, Цукки?

— Лорд Цукишима, — поправляет тот и некоторое время молчит, глядя на вычерченный лунным светом круг на полу. Отчего-то он снова кажется Куроо юным.

— Дроны за мной послал мой брат, — наконец говорит Цукишима.

— Брат? — с любопытством переспрашивает Куроо, склонив голову набок. — В смысле — злой брат-близнец, который надеется убить тебя и занять твое место?

Цукишима в очередной раз закатывает глаза:

— С твоей фантазией только книги писать. Нет у меня никакого злого брата-близнеца, — он хмыкает, а потом продолжает уже тише: — Это просто мой старший брат.

— А за что он хочет тебя убить? — спрашивает Куроо.

Его не слишком удивляет, что за Цукишимой охотится близкий родственник: в бытность наемником он и не с таким сталкивался. Например, несколько лет назад один полоумный дедок шутки ради заказал двум головорезам убить друг друга. Те, правда, быстро вычислили его и, сориентировавшись, вдвоём вынесли сумасшедшему заказчику мозги, даже аванс не потеряли. В том квадранте басня про них, наверное, до сих пор по питейным домам гуляет. С тем багажом подобных историй, что имеется у Куроо, семейные разборки даже слегка тривиальны. 

В мозгу по привычке выстраивается какая-то примитивная цепочка действий: брата в расход, суверена под мышку, пока не поймали, и дело в шляпе.

Но Цукишима на его вопрос только удивленно вскидывается:

— Убить? — он глядит настолько ошарашенно, что Куроо кажется, будто это самое эмоциональное выражение, на которое он вообще способен. Потом слабо усмехается: — Ты вообще из какого мира? Нет, разумеется, никто не хочет меня убить, только вернуть домой. Мне просто нельзя уходить… без спросу.

— Без спросу? — переспрашивает Куроо, вытаращившись на него во все глаза. — В смысле — ты просишь разрешения каждый раз, когда хочешь выйти из дома? — он откидывается на стену и глядит в ночное небо, пытаясь переварить это заявление. Цукишима хмуро молчит, так что Куроо на всякий случай констатирует: — Цукки, это полный отстой. Нельзя так жить.

— Лорд Цукишима. А полный отстой, как ты говоришь, это выносить оценку тому, о чем понятия не имеешь, — раздраженно парирует Цукишима.

Куроо вздыхает и запускает в волосы пятерню. Все это, с одной стороны, так глупо: он здесь, на чужой планете, в каком-то складе под крышей, с полузнакомым сувереном сидит и собирается спорить о том, как все должно быть у того в семье. Но с другой — и сам Цукишима не выглядит особенно довольным. Да и можно ли быть довольным, когда живёшь вот так?

Рёбра купола оставляют на полу тени, как прутья в огромной золотой клетке для птиц. И, хотя здание очень высокое, луны здесь кажутся более далекими, чем с земли. Под ними даже высокий и стройный Цукишима — совсем маленький и одинокий.

На какое-то время они оба уходят в свои мысли.

— И что, ты всегда отпрашиваешься? — уточняет Куроо наконец.

— Да, — хмыкает Цукишима, резанув его косым взглядом, а потом прибавляет раздраженно: — Если бы я всегда отпрашивался, то что я тут делаю?

— А если нужно куда-нибудь слетать? Братец выдает тебе отряд головорезов и бронированные трусы?

— А ты, я смотрю, специалист по трусам, — недовольно вздыхает Цукишима и приподнимается, чтобы отодвинуться от Куроо на полшага. — Я никогда не был за пределами Суверена. И хватит уже выставлять моего брата тираном.

— Погоди, что?! — Куроо подпрыгивает с места и даже в запале делает пару кругов около него. — В смысле — не был? Что, даже атмосферу не покидал?

— Нет, — Цукишима с независимым видом пожимает плечами: больно надо. Только уголки губ разок вздрагивают, и это не укрывается от взгляда Куроо.

— Но почему? 

— Не было необходимости, — поясняет Цукишима без особенного желания.

— И это я выставляю твоего брата тираном, серьезно? — Куроо приподнимает бровь, остановившись, так что его длинная тень делит все помещение надвое.

— Он обо мне волнуется.

— Правда? А ты сам-то хочешь просидеть всю жизнь в окружении этих бездушных золотых чмырей?

Если ему казалось, что до сих пор Цукишима был недоволен их разговором, то теперь тот явно здорово злится. Молча снимает очки и протирает их полой плаща, потом поднимается на ноги и заявляет:

— Если ты намерен и дальше оскорблять моих соотечественников, то лучше просто уходи. Или нет, лучше я сам пойду.

Куроо перехватывает его меньше чем за полвздоха. Цукишима — он не то чтобы вырывается, но весь напряженный, как натянутая до предела струна, — хмуро глядит на него исподлобья.

— Я не хотел обидеть тебя, — смотря ему в глаза, искренне говорит Куроо. — Прими мои извинения, Цукки.

— Лорд Цукишима, — тот вскидывает бровь и поправляет очки.

Кажется, он больше не злится.

— Совершенно верно, — кивает Куроо. — Так что, — он делает шаг назад и тянет Цукишиму следом, вынуждая усесться обратно на пол, — неужели ты никогда не хотел сбежать?

Цукишима поджимает под себя ноги и бросает на него непонятный взгляд, приподняв бровь. Попутно он поправляет очки на переносице, и Куроо, не скрываясь, рассматривает его длинные пальцы.

— А сейчас я, по-твоему, что делаю?

— О, да ты бунтарь! — хохочет Куроо, запрокинув голову. — Боюсь представить, какие приключения ждут нас дальше — пойдем и посидим на набережной, а потом ты с утра как послушный мальчик вернешься домой и извинишься?

Цукишима, кажется, слегка обижается:

— А что мне нужно — восстание поднять?

— Было бы весело, как на… а, неважно, — говорит Куроо, все еще посмеиваясь. — Я бы на твоем месте давно угнал какой-нибудь челнок и свалил отсюда на хрен. Чтобы впереди — только звезды, и плевать на все.

— И где тут веселье? Это… всего лишь звезды, — поджав губы, говорит Цукишима.

Куроо едва сдерживается от того, чтобы рассмеяться, представив, как перекосило бы Бокуто от такого заявления. Но в голосе Цукишимы заметно куда больше тоски, чем тот хочет показать.

— Ну да, — соглашается Куроо беззаботно и ложится на спину. — Гигантские сферы из горящего газа, я в курсе. Знаешь, жаль, тут нет моего приятеля, он бы сейчас завернул тебе целый вдохновенный спич про то, что такое открытый космос и как на него легко подсесть.

Цукишима бросает на него непонятный взгляд искоса.

— Объясни.

— Это будет тупо, — усмехается Куроо. — Есть вещи, которые надо самому увидеть, — он замолкает на полминуты, потом продолжает: — Но там ведь не только звезды, знаешь… Ригелианский фестиваль миражей, День Скорби на Ксандаре, красные леса Унгула — там каждое дерево размером с этот дом, и запах стоит такой, что башню сносит, Контракция, — он тихо смеется, ударившись в воспоминания, — на которой круглый год пьянки и веселье… Там не только звезды, да, — повторяет он, задумавшись.

Между ними повисает молчание, и первым в конце концов его нарушает Цукишима:

— Ты так говоришь, как будто я тут совсем от мира отрезан, — вопреки саркастичному тону, Цукишима смотрит с горечью. — Я обо всем этом знаю. И даже видел, в голограммах.

— Ой, ты и луны из дома видел, — фыркает Куроо. — Только отсюда они ведь совсем другие, правда? И поэтому тебе нравится тут бывать?

Оба снова умолкают, глядя в окно. Снаружи не доносится ни звука, только упомянутые луны в окне все такие же сиреневые и огромные.

— Голограммы, — тем временем продолжает Куроо с умным видом, бросив в сторону Цукишимы озорной взгляд, — это как порно. Видеть видел, но один фиг не участвовал.

Тот, кажется, всерьез задумывается над его словами, прикусывает губу, нахмурившись, как будто вот-вот готовится выдать какую-нибудь фундаментальную мысль. А потом внезапно спрашивает в лоб:

— Что такое порно?

В который раз за ночь Куроо застывает, застигнутый врасплох его серьёзным тоном. Снова насмешка? Но Цукишима просто ждет его ответа, склонив голову набок. 

Куроо пару раз открывает и закрывает рот и изо всех сил силится не расхохотаться, потирая при этом ладони, как мистер Зло. Наконец выдыхает и с ангельским лицом отвечает:

— Это такие, м-м-м, обучающие видео. Довольно… познавательные.

— Ясно, — кивает Цукишима, и по его тону Куроо окончательно убеждается в том, что это правда не шутка. — Поищу как-нибудь.

— Да зачем, у нас целая коллекция на кораб… — начинает Куроо и тут же вспоминает: — Ах ты ж блин, это не наш корабль. В любом случае, как я уже говорил, это совсем не то. Если хочешь чему-то научиться, — он дергает бровями и наклоняется к Цукишиме ближе, — то лучший учитель — это практика.

— Научиться чему? — с каменным лицом интересуется Цукишима. Куроо так и замирает перед ним с дебильным выражением.

Одно дело флиртовать — но когда вот так, в лоб? Его охватывает какое-то полузабытое мальчишеское смущение. Из горла вырывается неловкий и нервный смешок, а потом он усаживается поудобнее и отворачивается к окну, задумавшись над ответом.

— Скажем так, искусству соприкосновения тел для совместного получения удовольствия, — говорит он наконец и пару мгновений даже тихонько гордится этой формулировкой.

Цукишима озадаченно моргает, а потом говорит:

— Ладно, мне стоит поподробнее в этом разобраться самому.

— Не-не-не, — принимается разубеждать Куроо. — Все очень просто, там всему можно научиться за пять ми… хотя нет, со мной меньше часа никак не выйдет.

— Я так и понял, что учитель из тебя никакой, — фыркает Цукишима.

— Чего-о?! Да я лучший учитель во Вселенной, — Куроо самодовольно усмехается, а Цукишима закатывает глаза, все еще не разгадав подтекста.

Разговор принимает все более странный оборот, когда Цукишима задумчиво произносит, рассуждая вслух:

— У меня такое ощущение, что я не понимаю какого-то ключевого пункта и в твоих словах есть подвох. Что ты имеешь в виду под удовольствием и живыми телами? Это подразумевает пребывание без сознания? — он буравит Куроо выжидающим взглядом, и тот снова теряется от такой прямоты.

— Э-э-э, нет, — отвечает он, кашлянув в кулак. Вместо нормального объяснения мозг генерирует только какие-то глупости: — Ну представь, что люди… или необязательно люди, просто типа… касаются друг друга и получают удовольствие от этого. Это обычно происходит по взаимному соглашению... Не во всех культурах, но в достаточно цивилизованных уж точно.

Цукишима меряет его подозрительным взглядом. Потом, оттопырив палец, с опаской тыкает им Куроо плечо:

— И вот это — приятно? Как-то примитивно, — задрав нос, он отворачивается.

С виду он тоже несколько смущён происходящим — может, не по той же причине, что и Куроо, но как будто сам интуитивно понимает, что затронутая тема специфична. И когда подробное объяснение в лицах уже практически неизбежно, снизу раздается тихий шорох. Куроо тут же вскидывается со скоростью ищейки. За откровенным разговором он совсем забыл о том, что Цукишиму по-прежнему ищут.

— Цукки, — начинает он еле-слышным шепотом. Тот уже открывает рот, чтобы поправить его, но Куроо кладет палец на его золотые губы. Кожа у Цукишимы такая гладкая и нежная, что кажется, нажми сильнее — и на подушечке останется блестящий след, как от тончайшего напыления. — Что случится если, допустим, я возьму тебя на руки?

— Лорд Цукишима. И я тебе запрещаю, — отвечает тот раздражённо, но тон тоже понижает и глядит настороженно: видимо, сам догадался, что что-то не так. — Что там?

— Дроны, — тихо отвечает Куроо.

Чувствительные сенсоры в ушах улавливают, как машины медленно ползут через складское помещение.

— Знаешь, — вздыхает Цукишима. — Тебе не стоит относиться к этому так серьезно. — Он пожимает плечами. — Я ведь могу просто вернуться. Домой.

Судя по звукам далеко внизу, дроны не тратят время на то, чтобы обыскать пространство между стеллажами, а сразу принимаются штурмовать лестницу и притом быстро. Видимо, Цукишима и правда здесь не в первый раз.

Куроо вдруг совершенно отчетливо представляет его сидящим по ночам в одиночестве под глубоким густо-черным беззвездным небом Суверена с одними только лунами, похожими на два огромных глаза, которые глядят сверху холодно и равнодушно. Представляет, как он, вопреки собственному любопытству, убеждает себя в том, что за ними нет ничего особенного. Представляет, как раз за разом открывается дверь в полу и раз за разом дроны уводят его домой из-под этого купола, похожего на огромную золотую клетку — и его переполняет какая-то странная жалость, а вместе с ней упрямство.

— Нет, — отвечает он, поднимаясь на ноги. — Ты же просил следить, чтобы дроны держались подальше?

И вскоре случайные прохожие, оказавшиеся поблизости, видят, как купол резервного продовольственного склада у них над головами взрывается золотым фонтаном осколков.

*******

За несколько секунд до того, как из люка, ведущего на крышу, начинают выползать дроны, события развиваются весьма стремительно.

— Да ничего я не имел такого в виду, — хмурится Цукишима, отступая. Он выглядит растерянным, почти испуганным, и Куроо почему-то совсем не хочет видеть это выражение на его лице. — Что бы ты ни задумал, Тецуро Куроо, не надо. Просто уйди отсюда.

Но стоит Цукишиме сделать шаг к люку, как Куроо, не удержавшись, хватает его за рукав.

— Не надо, — успевает сказать он перед тем, как крышка люка раскрывается сама.

Куроо замирает на месте.

— Пусти, — в последний раз беспомощно бросает Цукишима.

Дронов, посыпавшихся в помещение, как тараканы, уже не двое, а целая дюжина — и ещё больше слышно снизу, на лестнице. Проворные железяки быстро берут их обоих в плотное кольцо и, кажется, не собираются ждать, пока Цукишима пойдёт с ними добровольно. Наставив ствол оружия, один из них механическим голосом требует:

— Поднимите руки над головой и отойдите от заложника на три шага.

Глаза Куроо чуть не вываливаются из орбит от такой формулировки.

— Э-э-э, ребят, нет тут никакого...

— Да пусти же, — снова тихо шипит Цукишима, тряхнув рукавом, который всё ещё зажат в кулаке у Куроо.

— Нет, — упрямится Куроо. — Цукки, ты серьёзно?!

— Лорд Цукишима, — щурится тот.

— Да-да, самое время!

Он кивает в сторону дронов, яростно вытаращив глаза. Цукишима правда хочет пойти домой под конвоем этой маленькой армии? А Куроо при этом заклеймят как коварного похитителя? Да это все сплошное безумие, и Куроо в нём, похоже, единственный, кто сохранил адекватность.

С чего они вообще решили, что Цукишима находится здесь по принуждению, если он уже не в первый раз сбегает?

Где-то к этому моменту время, отведённое дронами на мирное разрешение ситуации, видимо, истекает.

Раздаётся выстрел. Плечо обжигает болью, а в нос сразу ударяет запах горелой плоти, какой всегда бывает при ранениях от лазерного оружия. Инерция от выстрела заставляет отступить на шаг.

— Отпусти заложника и отойди назад!

Вместо ответа Куроо только выдыхает сквозь зубы ругательство, но руку каким-то чудом не разжимает и вместо того, чтобы отпустить, притягивает Цукишиму ближе.

В последний момент тот снова просит одними губами:

— Не надо.

Куроо молча качает головой и быстро оценивает ситуацию. Он до последнего не верил, что дроны начнут стрелять: насколько серьезным они сочли положение дел? Понятно, что у таких машин программа простая, но разве Куроо похож на человека, который может причинить кому-то вред просто так, без причины? 

Плечо ноет, но не так уж сильно, подобное ранение заживет на нём через сутки.

Снова раздаётся пальба, но в этот раз Куроо уже не медлит и, дернув Цукишиму на себя, прыгает вперёд, прямо в окружившую их толпу.

Пожалуй, этот прыжок вышел бы гораздо изящнее, если бы Цукишима не вырывался прямо в воздухе — поэтому они неловкой кучей спутанных конечностей падают на одного из дронов. Раздается драматический хруст — из-за выброса адреналина Куроо в суматохе не разбирает, хрустит ли тонкое сочленение дрона или его собственная задница.

Искры от выстрелов рассыпаются вокруг них, как праздничный салют.

— Ты ненормальный! — возмущённо восклицает Цукишима.

Всклокоченный и растрепавшийся, с перекошенными очками, он уже совсем не похож на того высокомерного суверена, который холодно смотрел на Куроо с бортового монитора. Почему-то это раззадоривает ещё сильнее.

— Подожди, ты ещё не всё видел! — хохочет Куроо в ответ, хватая его удобнее.

И тогда они летят.

Куроо отталкивается ногами от обломков дрона с такой силой, что возмущённо ноют и без того перетруженные в последние дни колени, и Цукишима взмывает в воздух за ним следом. Вспышки лазеров тоже следуют за ними, ударяются в купол над головой — и прозрачную поверхность, исчерченную отблесками яркого света, покрывают щербины и трещины. 

А потом Куроо в воздухе прижимает Цукишиму ближе, закрыв собой, и время останавливается.

И чистый лунный свет хлещет на них водопадом, отражаясь в тысячах осколков купола, который разлетается над их головами, и в широко распахнутых золотых глазах, как калейдоскоп ярко-сиреневых огней. И кажется, что они повисли в воздухе, и всё замирает, и только прохладный ночной ветер рвётся навстречу — самое ценное, самое яркое чувство в мире. 

Это свобода.

Куроо руками чувствует трепет чужого тела, чёрный плащ срывает с плеч под оглушительный звон, кожу кое-где вспарывают сыплющиеся осколки. Далеко внизу царит полная неразбериха: выстрелы, беготня, дроны, сталкиваясь друг с другом валятся на пол и искрят.

Всё отмирает и ускоряется.

— Нет, нет, нет, нет, стой! — кричит Цукишима, когда они наконец вылетают наружу со скоростью пушечного снаряда, и бессердечная гравитация наконец берет своё.

От стремительного падения захватывает дух. Куроо плотно обхватывает Цукишиму двумя руками, защищая от столкновения (за что пару раз получает под дых), и спиной врезается в золото крыши ближайшего небоскреба.

Если бы его потом спросили, каково это — проехаться спиной по металлической чешуе, облицовывающей здание, он бы сравнил себя с овощем, который натерли на крупной тёрке. Предварительно подстрелив и побив. Словом — опыт на редкого любителя.

Помимо изодранной одежды и кожи на спине, падение, кажется, стоит ему пары треснувших рёбер, но он расслабляется, а, забросив Цукишиму на плечо, подскакивает на ноги и тут же бросается на следующую крышу, и дальше, пока высота не станет приемлемой для того, чтобы прыгнуть вниз. А после, с разбега, сквозь свист ветра в ушах — долгое, бесконечное падение в темноту переулка.

Не дав себе толком отойти от пережитого, он подскакивает на ноги и петляет по улицам, заметая следы, как в лабиринте.

Остановившись через некоторое время, он уже понятия не имеет, в какой части города они находятся, однако точно знает, что дроны остались далеко позади.

Конечности воют от перенапряжения и боли.

— Набегался? — спрашивает Цукишима почти устало. 

Куроо опускает его на землю и тут же получает за это по рукам. Не удар, а скорее просто обидный шлёпок — как заигравшемуся ребёнку или назойливому животному. Кажется, полет с крыш иссушил выдержку Цукишимы окончательно: тот выглядит как человек, который очень хочет выругаться, но плохо представляет, как это делается.

Наконец эмоции берут верх, и его все-таки прорывает:

— Свалился мне на голову, ломаешь чужое имущество, ведёшь себя, как будто на своей Кон… — он запинается о собственное сбившееся дыхание и кашляет, забавно тряхнув головой, а потом продолжает, яростно сверкнув глазами: — Контракции, безо всякого стыда и совести! Да кто ты такой, чтобы решать, как мне жить и куда ходить, а куда не ходить, я тебя спрашиваю? Кто. Ты. Такой?!

Куроо, тяжело дыша, опускается прямо на землю, прижимая раненую руку к животу.

— А что ты предлагаешь, мне надо было сдаться и признать, что я тебя «похитил»?

— Я предлагал тебе проваливать в одиночку, — сердито отвечает Цукишима, однако взгляд его постепенно мягчеет при виде сгорбившейся на земле фигуры. Поджав губы, он все ещё грубовато спрашивает: — Что, больно? Дай взгляну.

— Пара царапин, — смеётся Куроо в ответ, беззаботно запрокинув голову. 

Цукишима раздраженно цокает языком и присаживается рядом, аккуратно отворачивает изорванную куртку, чтобы посмотреть на раны. Кое-где мелкие ссадины к этому моменту затянулись, некоторые успели просто подсохнуть, а подстреленное плечо уже почти не кровоточит. По меркам Куроо, это правда пара царапин.

— Как такое возможно? — хмурится Цукишима, озадаченно рассматривая его кожу, а потом поднимает на Куроо требовательный взгляд: — Кто ты? Суверены располагают самой обширной базой генетических данных в галактике, и я уверен, что там нет ничего о тебе подобных.

Куроо самодовольно выпячивает грудь:

— Я секретно уникален! — заявляет он таинственно. — Для меня это как синяк.

В глазах Цукишимы — океан сомнений. Но вместо того, чтобы расспрашивать дальше, он медленно поднимает руку, как если бы и правда хотел осмотреть свежую рану на плече, — и молча, совершенно бессердечно тыкает в неё пальцем. 

Куроо готов поклясться, что в тот момент видит Большой Взрыв и рождение Вселенной перед глазами. Забыв о том, что они в бегах, и вообще обо всем на свете, он орет не своим голосом на весь район: какая разница, насколько быстра регенерация, конечно же, ему, как и всем обычным людям, бывает больно.

— Ай, ай! Пусти! Больно! Хватит!

— Как синяк, — фыркает Цукишима с мрачным удовлетворением в голосе. Он осматривает рану ещё раз; Куроо передергивает, едва золотые пальцы снова тянутся к его плечу, но Цукишима действует уже куда аккуратнее, и касания едва ощутимые, почти нежные. Или, может, плечо Куроо просто отнялось от шока. 

Закончив осмотр с тяжёлым вздохом, Цукишима берётся за полу своей одежды. Плотные нити поддаются с трудом, и Куроо ошарашенно следит за тем, как он помогает себе зубами. Выглядит это немного комично, но Цукишима так старается, что Куроо не сразу решается его прервать:

— У меня есть нож? — в конце концов предлагает он осторожно.

Цукишима сердито выплевывает пыльную измочаленную ткань:

— Тьфу! Почему ты не сказал сразу? — ворчит он, сощурив глаза.

С ножом дело идёт быстрее. Через несколько минут красивый золотой с коричневым наряд Цукишимы становится короче на пару ладоней, а в руках у него оказываются кривоватые полосы ткани. Она выглядит слишком грубой и не особенно подходит для перевязки, но Цукишима искренне хочет помочь, так что у Куроо снова не хватает решимости ему перечить.

— Зачем? — спрашивает тот, плотно перевязывая ему раненую руку. — Зачем ты так подставился, чтобы увести меня с того склада? Ты что, правда думаешь, будто я хотел сбежать?

Куроо молча пожимает целым плечом. Он и сам до конца не понимает, зачем. В конце концов, Цукишима ему абсолютно чужой, они едва знакомы и обе их встречи нельзя назвать дружескими. Да Куроо даже имя его неправильно вспомнил, о чём вообще может быть речь. 

И всё же есть что-то ещё, кроме его вечерней скуки, смутное, неопределённое чувство в груди — там и тоска, и печаль, и жалость… А может, просто раздражает тот факт, что они вряд ли когда-то ещё снова увидятся.

— Мы ведь не договорили, — отвечает он искренне. — И мне не хотелось, чтобы тебя забрали так быстро.

От удивления Цукишима слишком резко дергает самодельный бинт, и Куроо, зашипев сквозь зубы, утыкается ему в плечо — но ему спускают и это. Кажется, Цукишима так сбит с толку его словами, что едва замечает само прикосновение.

— Всё это… ради разговора? — спрашивает он.

— Ну, выходит, что так, — смеётся Куроо. — Хотя, конечно, это звучит куда драматичнее, чем всё было на самом деле.

— Ты безумен, — убежденно констатирует Цукишима, наконец отодвигаясь от него. — Я закончил.

Теперь Куроо щеголяет аккуратной золотой повязкой на плече. На фоне его обычной темной одежды она откровенно бросается в глаза, но ему даже нравится, хоть и туговата для того, чтобы носить долго. Пару раз подвигав плечом на пробу и убедившись, что бандаж сделан на совесть и просто так не сползёт, он поднимается на ноги и протягивает Цукишиме руку, чтобы помочь встать. Тот косится на его плечо, хмурится и игнорирует предложенную помощь, вставая сам.

Куроо не хочет признавать, но он понятия не имеет, что им делать дальше — да и надо ли им вообще держаться вместе? В конце концов, из-за того, что он так эгоистично пытается навязать свою компанию, у Цукишимы завтра могут возникнуть проблемы… От проснувшейся совести, запустившей целую цепочку неприятных мыслей, у Куроо пухнет голова. 

Пока он оглядывается по сторонам, чтобы решить, куда идти, Цукишима, к его удивлению, начинает разговор первым.

— И-извини, — внезапно говорит он, опустив золотые ресницы.

Куроо давится вздохом.

— Что?

Цукишима стреляет в него недобрым взглядом и раздраженно вздыхает:

— Ты слышал.

Сказать, что Куроо в шоке — значит, ничего не сказать.

— Почему ты извиняешься? — спрашивает он, полностью растерянный.

— Если бы я не сказал меня отпустить, дроны не решили бы, что ты представляешь угрозу, и ты бы не пострадал, — Цукишима неловко теребит изодранный край своей одежды, не поднимая взгляда.

У Куроо перехватывает дух. Это определённо страннейший представитель своего народа. Разве таким как он не плевать на всех живых существ в космосе, кроме одной «совершенной» расы — своей собственной?

— Погоди-погоди, и ты чувствуешь вину, потому что меня ранили? — выспрашивает Куроо, наполовину дурачась. — Тебе горько, что я мучаюсь от чудовищной, невыносимой боли, а шрам, возможно, останется на моем теле на всю оставшуюся жизнь? Хо-хо, я никогда не думал, что передо мной будет извиняться суверен!

Выражение лица Цукишимы становится таким кислым, словно у него разом свело все мышцы.

— Я передумал и забираю свои слова обратно, — тут же отрезает он и стремительно разворачивается, чтобы уйти.

Куроо торопливо следует за ним.

— Нет-нет-нет, так не пойдёт, ты не можешь забрать назад искренние извинения, — смеётся он на ходу. — Давай, на что ты готов пойти, чтобы я тебя простил?

Теперь лёд в глазах Цукишимы мог бы заморозить сверхновую. Вздёрнув нос, он фыркает:

— Да кому тут нужно твоё жалкое прощение...

Куроо замирает. По лицу Цукишимы ничего не понять, но в глаза почему-то снова бросается неровная бахрома на полах его одежды, и в груди щемит. Он… правда расстроен?

— Цукки, погоди.

— Лорд Цукишима, — припечатывает тот в ответ, не глядя на него.

— Да, да, — кивает Куроо. — Я прощаю тебя, хотя в извинениях и нет необходимости, — ещё один хмык. — Ладно-ладно, я соврал, и мне было больно, но это точно не стоит твоего беспокойства. Уже завтра я об этом и не вспомню.

— Уже завтра? — переспрашивает Цукишима, тон его голоса при этом трудно определить, а глаз Куроо не видит.

— Ну да, а что?

Едва слышный вздох.

— Ничего. 

Цукишима оборачивается, и, что бы за выражение ни было на его лице раньше, теперь там лишь наносное спокойствие, которое делает его похожим на сияющую, бесстрастную маску.

— Что дальше? — спрашивает он, опустив золотые ресницы.

— Не знаю, — пожав плечами, говорит Куроо. — Идём... туда? — предлагает он наобум и машет рукой в сторону переулка, который петляет в темноте между небоскребами.

Цукишима молча кивает.

— Там набережная, — говорит он, когда они сворачивают в предложенном Куроо направлении.

— Правда? Ты хорошо знаешь город, — отвечает Куроо без особого подтекста, просто чтобы поддержать разговор.

Цукишима приподнимает бровь так, словно слышит в его словах иронию.

— Я прожил здесь всю жизнь.

Куроо чувствует, что ступает на зыбкую почву, но всё равно не может удержаться от вопроса:

— Я просто не понимаю, почему? В смысле, я понял, что тебя не выпускают, но какая у этого причина?

В глазах Цукишимы он читает удивление, подобное удивлению человека, которого спросили о чем-то фундаментальном, очевидном, и теперь ему нужно объясниться, разжевывая каждое слово.

— Жизнь суверена первостепенна, так как наследуемое генетическое совершенство — это главный актив моей расы. Суверены редко покидают планету, так как это опасно. Тем более в одиночку. Мы рождаемся и умираем здесь, трудясь на благо общества и нашей Золотой Жрицы, — говорит он медленно и монотонно, как будто цитирует прописную истину. — Мы — Рой.

Для Куроо это звучит как описание ночного кошмара, от которого мурашки бегут по коже, а волосы на загривке встают дыбом.

— Но ведь это же не обязательно должно быть так, — говорит он убеждённо. — У вас же не один мозг на всех. Ты можешь быть частью своего народа, но ты не принадлежишь ни жрице, ни Суверену…

Цукишима опускает взгляд.

— Какая дерзость, — отвечает он, заметно смутившись от услышанного.

Куроо продолжает:

— Ты ведь и сам думаешь об этом. Иначе от чего сбегаешь по ночам? — спрашивает он.

— Никогда, — отрезает Цукишима, все больше раздражаясь. — Я никогда не хотел убежать от своей жизни. Моё общество идеально, и меня всё устраивает. Мне это незачем. Суверены не покидают планету поодиночке.

— Но иногда всё-таки покидают? — не отстает Куроо.

— В исключительных случаях, — соглашается Цукишима, подумав. — Хотя я не представляю себе того, кто захочет этого сам и отправится куда-то добровольно.

Куроо печально улыбается. Ну да, куда им, раз они тут и так, по собственному мнению, лучше всех и планета у них лучшая, остальным на зависть? Уж точно не смотреть на “примитивные формы жизни”.

— А ты?

Цукишима открывает рот, как будто хочет что-то сказать, но ненадолго задумывается, молча кусая губы.

— Никогда, — наконец повторяет он сдавленно. — Что заставило тебя подумать, что я хочу покинуть Суверен?

Куроо пожимает плечами. Луны сквозь купол, похожий на птичью клетку? Взгляды через толпу? Любопытство, пока еще не исчезнувшее из глаз, как у других? Трудно выбрать что-то одно, когда столько всего в Цукишиме говорит о том, как сильно эта тайная истина тяготит его.

— Я думаю, — начинает Куроо осторожно, — что ты из тех людей, которые аккуратны с мечтами. Что тебе проще верить во что-то, чего ты наверняка можешь достичь. Во что-то, имеющее смысл и практическую ценность. И потому, — тут он набирает воздуха в грудь, взяв паузу перед тем, как озвучить неприятную правду, — тебе проще сказать: “Это всего лишь звезды”, но не думать о том, что ты при таком раскладе никогда — вообще никогда — не станешь к ним ближе, чем глядя в небо с самой высокой крыши на Суверене.

Цукишима поражённо замирает. Золотые глаза смотрят на Куроо жадно, неотрывно и горько — как будто их обладатель правда не ожидал, что всего парой слов можно взять и содрать с него кожу, так что каждый нерв наголо и больным концом наружу.

Остаток пути к набережной они проходят в абсолютном молчании.

*******

Выйдя на открытое пространство, первыми Куроо видит прерывистые, зыбкие отражения огней, затем уже ставшие низкими луны Суверена, а после — две фигуры, неторопливо бредущие вдоль воды.

— Стоп, — командует он, не успев толком подумать, и толкает Цукишиму назад, в темноту переулка, пока их не заметили. Прикладывает палец к губам: — Т-с-с.

— Что там? — тихо спрашивает Цукишима и уже осторожнее выглядывает следом за ним.

Видимо, он ожидал увидеть как минимум отряд дронов, однако там — всего лишь Бокуто и Акааши. Они не держатся за руки, даже не стоят ближе обычного друг к другу, но при этом настолько вместе и настолько вдвоём, что всё происходящее до противного очевидно.

Куроо скорбно вздыхает:

— Н-да, вечная память Бокуто. Пропал парень.

— Что? Почему? — шепчет Цукишима.

Куроо кивает в сторону парочки:

— Да ты посмотри на него.

Бокуто у набережной как раз застывает на месте от чего-то, сказанного Акааши, а потом нагоняет того в два шага, смеясь и широко размахивая руками. Предлагает ему свою куртку, на что Акааши в ответ предлагает плащ, и оба в конце концов смущенно отказываются и остаются при своём.

Помним, скорбим, думает Куроо, глядя на это душераздирающее зрелище.

— О чем они говорят? — тихо спрашивает Цукишима.

Может, он полагает, что слух Куроо такой острый сам по себе и что он, даже не прилагая усилий, способен расслышать их на таком расстоянии. А может, правда интересуется только догадками. Но Куроо, в общем-то, не нужно подслушивать разговор, чтобы знать его содержание наверняка.

«Бокуто обещает Акааши луну с неба, а Акааши прячет обожание во взгляде и притворяется обиженным», — почти отвечает он и тут же сам проглатывает это. Цукишима вряд ли оценит, а вот Куроо придётся объяснять слишком многое. 

Тогда Куроо хочет пошло отшутиться — но с подобными намеками у Цукишимы ещё хуже, чем с непонятными отсылками к чужим отношениям. Поэтому, почесав затылок, он пространно отвечает:

— Вспоминают о прошлом, наслаждаются настоящим и строят планы на будущее, думаю.

— Планы на будущее, — слабым эхом откликается Цукишима.

Они всё ещё стоят слишком близко друг к другу, но, кажется, он совсем этого не замечает, думая о чем-то своём.

— Ну, да, — кивает Куроо. — Мы собирались дальше отправиться на Контракцию, а оттуда, готов поспорить, им вдвоём хоть на край света.

Цукишима косится в его сторону, как будто борется с сомнением: спрашивать или нет. В конце концов интересуется:

— А ты не с ними?

— Я ещё не решил наверняка, но может и нет, — отвечает Куроо и поясняет в ответ на вопросительно поднятые брови: — Собираюсь ненадолго вернуться на Ксандар.

Цукишима больше не расспрашивает его, только бросает ещё один непонятный, задумчивый взгляд на парочку и наконец отворачивается. 

Бокуто всё-таки осторожно берет Акааши за руку, и они неторопливо бредут дальше, разговаривая о чем-то своём.

Внезапно Куроо осознаёт, что направление, в котором те движутся, приведёт их прямо в этот самый переулок. Конечно, не исключено, что, занятые друг другом, они не заметят посторонних, даже если вокруг начнётся межгалактическая война, — и всё же хочется избежать неловких встреч. Особенно в такой необычной компании.

Он фыркает, представляя неотвратимую серию нотаций от Акааши, которая обязательно ждала бы его в этом случае.

— Эй, Цукки, — окликает он.

— Лорд Цукишима.

— Да, — торопливо соглашается Куроо и шепотом спрашивает: — Позволишь мне поднять тебя на крышу?

Кажется, Цукишима одновременно впечатлен тем, что Куроо проявил достаточную тактичность, чтобы поинтересоваться его мнением, и тем, что Куроо рассчитывал на какой-то ответ, кроме сухого и категорического:

— Ни за что.

И не то чтобы Куроо правда рассчитывал. Просто...

— Они идут сюда! — шипит он, поглядывая в сторону приближающейся пары. — И если Акааши увидит меня здесь, — «с тобой» остаётся проглоченным, — то будет нудеть до самой Контракции.

Цукишима, поджав губы, окидывает выбранное Куроо здание взглядом и вздыхает:

— Ладно.

Куроо на радостях тянется к нему и тут же получает по рукам.

— За что?!

— Я в состоянии подняться сам, — отвечает Цукишима, закатив глаза. — Можешь идти вперёд. Увидимся наверху.

Не то чтобы Куроо не верит в его силы: Цукишима говорит так убежденно и спокойно, как будто правда способен забраться вверх по отвесной стене. Его руки достаточно цепкие и ловкие, в этом Куроо уже имел удовольствие убедиться, но неужели в них хватит силы и для таких манёвров?

С сомнением покосившись на Цукишиму в последний раз, Куроо все-таки поднимает взгляд наверх и прыгает на стену. Оттуда, не останавливаясь ни на мгновение, — на стену соседнего здания, затем обратно. Так, перескакивая между домами, он быстро взбирается наверх и сразу свешивается посмотреть, что происходит внизу.

Однако переулок под ногами уже пуст.

Бокуто и Акааши успевают подойти совсем близко к тому месту, где раньше стояли они с Цукишимой, Куроо может расслышать их голоса, даже не напрягая слух — и отчего-то это только сильнее расстраивает его и выбивает из колеи. 

Конечно же, Цукишима отделался от него при первой возможности.

Куроо садится, понуро свесив ноги с золотого карниза. Борясь с желанием скинуть на проходящего внизу Акааши что-нибудь, чтобы просто подпортить тому настроение, он раздумывает над тем, как провести остаток ночи. Самое верное решение — это, пожалуй, вернуться на корабль и проспать до рассвета, потому что испорченное настроение точно помешает ему веселиться в одиночку.

Он уже почти стягивает с ноги сапог, примериваясь к паре внизу. Бокуто как раз наклоняется поцеловать Акааши, идеальнее момента не придумать — как вдруг его отвлекает звук, которого он совершенно не ожидал услышать. За спиной тихо шелестит открывающийся люк, ведущий на крышу изнутри здания. Куроо подскакивает на месте, едва не выронив сапог и в шоке таращится на выбравшегося к нему Цукишиму.

— Ты… — говорит он, вытаращившись от удивления. — Почему ты вернулся?

Цукишима удивленно поднимает брови, явно не поняв вопроса.

— Я никуда не уходил…

— Но я, — тычет пальцем вниз Куроо, — посмотрел, и тебя там не было. Я подумал, что ты сбежал.

Цукишима фыркает, сложив руки на груди.

— Серьезно, ты хоть иногда пользуешься дверьми? — говорит он, закатив глаза. — Это обыкновенный дом, и в нём есть лифт. Не всем нужно лазать куда-то по стенам, достаточно просто воспользоваться головой.

Договорив, он назидательно постукивает себя пальцем по виску.

Куроо тихо смеется, осознав, каким дуболомом себя невольно выставил. Почему-то при виде того, как Цукишима преспокойно опускается на крышу, его захлестывает облегчение и умиротворение. 

Цукишима прикрывает глаза. На фоне золотых облицовочных пластин, он практически теряется — как красная рептилия на раскалённом песке или хищник, затаившийся у илистого дна — обманчивая безмятежность.

Он сожрет меня, почему-то думает Куроо, тут же хмыкает себе под нос и садится рядом, обувая снятый было сапог.

— Вы с Бокуто давно знакомы? — внезапно спрашивает Цукишима. Наверное, обдумывал их недавнюю встречу.

— Как сказать, — прикидывает Куроо. — Относительно недавно. Мы раньше косвенно знали друг друга, но потом он расплевался с Опустошителями, а у меня не было команды — так что мы решили пока поработать вместе.

— У тебя не было команды? — переспрашивает Цукишима, удивленно повернувшись к нему.

— Ага, — отвечает Куроо, но больше не добавляет ничего, давая понять, что тема закрыта.

В чёрном небе раз или два мелькают редкие всполохи от зеленого до сиреневого — мелкие метеориты, сгорающие в атмосфере. 

Куроо хочется просто поболтать ни о чем.

— В наш первый же совместный полет мы влипли в историю, — принимается рассказывать он. — Корабль сломался, и мы решили сделать аварийную посадку на необитаемой планете. То есть, мы сочли её необитаемой, но на самом деле там жили наполовину разумные аборигены. Антропоморфные, но видок у них был... Хм. Щупальца, слизь, все дела. Даже вспоминать не хочется. И Бокуто, — он хихикает, вспоминая, — имел неосторожность дотронуться там до одной барышни, которая оказалась их местной богиней. Так что по местным правилам он должен был на ней жениться. А потом его принесли бы в жертву.

Цукишима разворачивает к нему лицо и корчит скептическую рожу.

— Какое клише, — заявляет он совершенно по-снобски. — В книгах всё всегда тоже заканчивается ритуальным жертвоприношением.

— Примитивные умы, что поделать, — усмехается Куроо ему в тон. — Хотят либо спариваться, либо убивать.

Цукишима окидывает его возмутительно красноречивым взглядом.

— Короче, — продолжает Куроо, рассматривая его длинные пальцы, переплетенные в замок. — Бокуто удрал в джунгли, даже не дослушав про жертвоприношение, потому что обязательная свадьба его сама по себе достаточно впечатлила. В итоге мы целую декаду проторчали в компании хищников и ядовитых растений.

Цукишима безмятежно вставляет:

— Но вас спасли.

— Ага. Мы собрали передатчик из веток и го... подручных средств и связались с моим другом на Ксандаре. Через некоторое время выяснилось, что наше появление на той планете чуть не привело к галактическому скандалу. Кенме пришлось похлопотать, чтобы Курпус все-таки вытащил наши задницы оттуда… Н-да. Целая история была.

Куроо улыбается, погрузившись в воспоминания, а Цукишима недоверчиво косится на него.

— Корпус? Корпус Нова? Что за «друг» у тебя на Ксандаре, который способен убедить их спасти двух наёмников? — удивленно спрашивает он.

Куроо про себя не может не выругаться, поняв, что глупо проговорился. Есть множество причин, по которым он не хочет поднимать эту тему — и все же изнутри ест вина. В конце концов, это он сам вызвал Цукишиму на откровенность, а теперь не очень-то рвётся отвечать взаимностью.

— Это долгая история, — уклончиво отмазывается он.

Вместо неё Куроо рассказывает другие. Он пытается описать сияние туманности, отблески света на зависших в невесомости пылинках, страшную темноту и одиночество и непередаваемый простор открытого космоса. 

Он говорит про азарт перестрелки, когда на кону твоя жизнь и каждая секунда может оказаться последней — и Цукишима смотрит на него, не скрывая своего ужаса. Куроо хохочет и тогда говорит о нескончаемом веселье, которое царит в самых злачных уголках Галактики. 

Он вспоминает забавные ситуации, в которые попадал с Бокуто, и раньше, ещё до него. Рассказывает в лицах о поисках Ушиджимы и о том, как они повстречались с командой Акааши, о том, что это означало и чем обернулось.

Он говорит, как будто пытается сбежать, пока не устаёт, осознав, что загнан в угол и теперь у него точно осталась всего одна история.

Кажется, словно Цукишима в этот самый момент легко разгадывает его мысли и подталкивает первый:

— Так откуда взялись твои мутации? Я уверен, что они не врождённые, — говорит он.

— Это долгая история, — вяло отбивается Куроо.

— Ещё одна «долгая история»? — спрашивает Цукишима недоверчиво. — Сколько же у тебя долгих историй?

Куроо не может сдержать печальной усмешки.

— Всего одна, — говорит он. — Одна и та же история.

— Очередная байка?

— Скорее, сказочка, — закинув руки за голову, Куроо ложится на крышу и глядит, как луны Суверена медленно приближаются к горизонту. Спустя некоторое время, проведённое в молчании, он начинает говорить: — Жили-были на Ксандаре два друга. Они были достаточно... неразлучны, хотя один из них всегда втягивал другого в разные неприятности, — Куроо ненадолго прерывается, когда в памяти всплывают далекие воспоминания из детства. 

Улицы, облитые светом, и крошечные звёзды истребителей на фоне синего неба, которые, как по волшебству, выстраивались в безупречную формацию. Отражённые в полных восторга глазах, они совершали немыслимые манёвры под гром восторженных аплодисментов и полные обожания крики.

Куроо продолжает:

— И вот однажды этому идиоту приспичило вступить в Корпус. И конечно же, его друг тоже пошёл за ним. И творили они геройства вместе с Корпусом по всей Галактике, хэппи-энд. Шучу. Это другая история.

Присяга, парадная форма, и даже блеск начищенных до зеркального блеска звёзд в петлицах не мог затмить его полную гордости улыбку. В воображении — наивные и детские картины предстоящих подвигов, желание скорее проявить себя. Скоро их раздавит реальностью.

— А потом на одной из первых миссий в открытом космосе они оба попали под неизвестное излучение. Так… так бывает, знаешь? Просто и глупо. И всё. Одному хоть бы что, даже насморка не заработал, но вот у другого... У него постепенно стало отказывать тело. Сперва ноги, за ними руки — не сразу, медленно. Пальцы, кисти, локти. В конце-концов он едва мог пошевелиться.

Он вспоминает ледяной и таинственный свет и долгое, выматывающее бегство домой. Короткое воодушевление, которое охватывало их до тех пор, пока оба не стали замечать, как что-то не так. Вилку, со звоном выпавшую из бледных пальцев. Сбившийся, нетвёрдый шаг. Собственное непонимание. Спящее лицо за стеклом медицинской капсулы.

— И тогда Корпус предложил решение: раз тело подвело, они всё ещё могут сохранить разум и использовать его во имя Ксандара. Благородно, да? Вот и тот парень подумал, что это хорошая идея, и позволил им. Его посадили в аквариум. Подключили мозг к командному центру. И дальше — как будто ничего не случилось, работай.

Он был так зол. Он бы с радостью ворвался в больничную палату и выплюнул свою злость прямо в спокойное до равнодушия лицо, но в последний момент остановил себя. Не посмел.

— А друг его с таким положением дел не смирился, и решил разобраться, что за болезнь привела к этому. И так как он был единственным, кто подвергся тому же облучению и при этом остался невредим…

Рассказывая, он переводит взгляд на Цукишиму и невольно останавливается. Тот смотрит на него с пониманием, но без жалости — и глаз не отводит. Он уже догадывается, что будет дальше:

— Ты позволил экспериментировать на тебе.

Куроо смеется:

— Не-не-не, кто сказал, что это был я? Это же просто сказка, — отмахивается он. — Так вот, этот парень нашёл много... заинтересованных лиц. Учёных, достаточно любопытных и недостаточно принципиальных. Конечно, никто в Корпусе не дал добро на такое, поэтому его выперли взашей без лишних разговоров. А дальше…

Куроо глянул перед собой, зловеще усмехнувшись. Дальше — ему предстояли годы нескончаемой пытки, про которые он не любил и не хотел вспоминать без лишней необходимости.

— Дальше началось самое интересное. Чего только он с собой ни давал делать — но всё было без толку. Излучение что-то сделало с ним, а эксперименты вызывали случайные мутации, которые не получалось контролировать. Из-за них со временем его тело уже перестало походить на то, каким было раньше. Оно стало сильнее и быстрее, более выносливым — и менее хрупким. Его душа черствела, а кожа зеленела от злости, бла-бла-бла... 

Его резали, сшивали заново, заменяя имплантатами отказавшие части тела до тех пор, пока, сломавшись в очередной раз, он не стал собираться обратно сам по себе. Иногда ему казалось, что тело начало регенерировать, цепляясь за жизнь из чистого упрямства. Но даже это не имело никакого смысла. Всё оказалось напрасно.

— Одним из побочных эффектов оказался быстрый метаболизм. И из-за него исследования потеряли в конце концов всякий смысл. Его тело попросту перестало принимать изменения. 

Задумавшись, Куроо бессознательно ощупывает свою зажившую щеку. В момент удара ему показалось, что Ушиджима кулаком половину лица с него снял, но сейчас боль и онемение совсем не чувствуются, опухоль спала.

— Иногда он возвращался на Ксандар, чтобы повидаться со своим другом, и обещал ему, что всё ещё можно исправить, но со временем сам перестал в это верить. Конец, — закончив, Куроо снова поднимает взгляд на небо. Одна из лун уже касается горизонта, вторая — успевает наполовину нырнуть за него, выставив на прощание свой сиреневый бок. Время утекает, как звездная пыль сквозь пальцы.

Рядом слышен сосредоточенный дробный перестук пальцев по облицовке крыши.

— Самая обширная в Галактике база генетических данных принадлежит моему народу, — погруженный в свои мысли, Цукишима повторяет то, что Куроо уже слышал раньше. — Если облучение привело к мутациям и причина болезни в них, то ответ находится на Суверене.

— Ну, тот парень ничего об этом не знал, а даже если бы и знал, то кто бы его подпустил к этой базе, — фыркает Куроо. — Даже спрашивать без толку.

Цукишима словно бы приходит в себя и, развернув к нему лицо, спрашивает, не щадя:

— Так этого друга звали Кенма?

— Зовут, — поправляет Куроо автоматически и тут же тяжело вздыхает, мысленно обругав себя: — Его зовут капитан Кенма Козуме. Сейчас он — глава аналитического отдела в командном центре. Мозг всего Корпуса. Ну, так говорят. Может, и врут, конечно.

По понятным причинам Куроо никогда не афишировал их знакомства — разве что рассказал Бокуто после того спасения из идиотской ситуации.

Хочется закрыть глаза и помолчать.

Он помнит длинные волосы, выцветшие от физраствора, медленно покачивающиеся вокруг головы, как светлый ореол, и бесчисленные трубки с проводами, и маску, скрывающую половину лица, и полуприкрытые глаза с затуманенным, не сфокусированным взглядом, и механический голос, доносящийся из динамика вместо обычной живой речи, и ледяные прозрачные стенки круглой колбы.

Когда-то в детстве они мечтали об открытом космосе и далёких звёздах, но в итоге их получил один Куроо. Кенме же достался только вечный холод лаборатории за толстыми стенами, сквозь которые никогда не проникнет ни свет, ни звук.

— Прости, — наконец говорит Куроо. — Наболтал всякого. По кабакам ещё и не такой фигни наслушаешься — если будешь наливать и спрашивать. Народ горазд на выдумки…

Цукишима долго молчит, глядя своими золотыми глазами без особенного выражения. Потом опускает лицо, спрятавшись за очками.

— Твои слова, — говорит он в конце концов, — не так уж сильно отличаются от того, что говорил мне мой брат. Все-таки космос опасен. Одна неосторожность может лишить всего.

И это печальная правда, с которой нельзя не согласиться. Открытый космос слишком огромен для того, чтобы быть безопасным. Куроо кивает:

— Верно. Только знаешь что? Одна неосторожность на Суверене тоже могла лишить меня всего, — добавляет он и разводит руками, махнув на золотую повязку на плече. — Неосторожность — дело рискованное. Но если бы я осторожничал, то не болтал бы сейчас с тобой.

И Цукишима неожиданно улыбается ему — это слабая, плохо читаемая улыбка, но Куроо уверен, что видит, как она касается его золотых глаз.

— В таком случае, я тоже рад, что не осторожничал, — отвечает он.

И эти слова повисают между ними, как тонкая нить, которая никак не даёт отвернуться друг от друга. Куроо жадно ловит глазами тени от ресниц на золотых щеках, касается взглядом растрепавшихся от ветра волос, словно видит впервые. Он не может отделаться от мыслей о том, как Цукишима из красивой блестяшки за ночь стал кем-то, кого ему совсем не хочется отпускать.

Это похоже на секунду перед безнадежным боем, когда, сжав кулаки, оцениваешь свои шансы и понимаешь, что проиграл прежде, чем поднял руки. А потому — медлишь, боясь того, что неизбежно случится дальше.

Но кто-то всегда должен бить первым.

— Какие планы дальше? — спрашивает Куроо неуверенно.

Слабое очарование момента и умиротворяющая тишина разбиваются вдребезги. Цукишима тут же отворачивается, скрывая лицо от его глаз.

— Скоро утро. Мне надо домой и объясниться с братом по поводу тех дронов, которых ты уничтожил, — отвечает он, раздраженно цыкнув напоследок.

— А потом? — наседает Куроо.

Цукишима хмурится:

— А что потом?

Куроо закрывает глаза. Потом у него — спокойная долгая жизнь, а поэтому просто заткнись, приказывает он себе. Он видел клетки куда страшнее этой — облитой золотом и красивыми речами о достигнутом совершенстве. Но промолчать все равно не может:

— Ты правда хочешь остаться на Суверене? — спрашивает он. — Тебе правда достаточно самой высокой крыши?

Поднявшись на ноги, Цукишима подходит к краю, глядя на пустую стихшую набережную, на Луны, тонущие в воде в окружении ночных огней.

— Я и так не смотрю под ноги, — отвечает он. — Это и так… уже слишком.

Слишком — если над головой золотые прутья.

— Я могу помочь тебе, — зачем-то уговаривает Куроо из чистого упрямства.

— Я не прошу о помощи, — возражает Цукишима.

Куроо взвивается:

— Но она ведь тебе нужна! — кричит он, сорвавшись. 

Цукишима качает головой. Ветер треплет его одежду с кривой бахромой по краю, и обречённое спокойствие в его взгляде выбешивает Куроо, потому что кажется вдруг слишком знакомым — прямо как совсем другие глаза, глядевшие на него сквозь толстое звуконепроницаемое стекло.

— Это не тебе решать, — говорит Цукишима и отступает к люку, ведущему с крыши вниз.

И тогда Куроо понимает, что это всё. Чувство, сдавившее горло, не похоже на страх, оно слишком трудное, чтобы быть просто страхом. Куроо остаётся только уговаривать себя не превращать прощание в сцену своего жалкого поражения.

— Цукки, подожди, — окликает он отчаянно.

Остановившись у люка, тот оборачивается. Золотые глаза обычно не особенно контрастируют с лицом, но сейчас они кажутся просто огромными. Цукишима распрямляется, замерев в ожидании.

— Лорд Цукишима.

Проигнорировав замечание, Куроо подходит ближе, но останавливается, не решаясь сделать последний шаг, протягивает руку — да так и замирает.

«Я тебе запрещаю».

— Можно я сделаю кое-что? — просит он и зачем-то прибавляет: — На прощание.

Цукишима опасливо оглядывает его с ног до головы, а потом всё-таки кивает, явно не зная, чего ожидать. Куроо страшно поспешить, но промедлить и упустить свой последний шанс страшнее, поэтому он делает ещё один шаг к Цукишиме, осторожно поднимает на макушку очки и берет в ладони открытое лицо, заглядывая в глаза.

Тот терпеливо ждёт, но кожей Куроо чувствует его слабый трепет. И нет больше никакого золота — только мягкая розоватая медь под пальцами, когда кожа заливается краской от такой продолжительной близости. А потому, чтобы не мучить ожиданием дальше, Куроо наклоняется и мягко касается дрожащих губ своими.

Он целует Цукишиму в надежде, что тот успеет понять и почувствовать всё то, на что у них не хватило времени, — но как описать рождение звёзд и движение Вселенной простым соприкосновением губ, пускай даже и таким прекрасным?

Сердце в груди колотится, словно бешеное, и Куроо отчетливо слышит, как ему вторит такой же быстрый, уже знакомый перестук. Если он хотел расстаться на самой высокой ноте — то это она, до звона в ушах. Тук-тутук. Тук-тутук.

Заставив себя наконец оторваться от Цукишимы, он долго смотрит на него, не зная, что теперь сказать. Сам Цукишима глядит на него в ответ, неглубоко и прерывисто дыша сквозь приоткрытые губы.

— Значит, так прощаются на Ксандаре? — спрашивает он негромко, как будто и сам понимает, что случившееся гораздо больше простого «до свидания».

Куроо не может сдержать полной сожаления улыбки.

— Только с теми, кого совсем не хочется отпускать, — отвечает он, в мыслях ругая себя за такую пошлость.

— Понимаю, — говорит Цукишима. 

Вопреки этому, замешательство так и не сходит с его лица. Оно остаётся там и когда он отступает, запнувшись, к люку. И после — когда Куроо, отсалютовав, тоже делает шаг назад.

— Увидимся, Цукки, — говорит он напоследок.

— Лорд Цукишима, — отвечает тот. — До свидания, Тецуро Куроо.

Без него крыша сразу становится пустой и безжизненной. Горизонт почти уже сожрал вторую луну, из-под воды виден лишь тоненький край — и больше ничего. Небо у самой земли как будто кажется светлее.

Ветер подхватывает золотую повязку, которую Куроо стягивает с плеча, и уносит из виду, не дав зацепиться за провода. Плечо ноет, но рана, похоже, закрылась.

Куроо не задерживается надолго. Меньше всего ему сейчас хочется смотреть на то, как Цукишима уходит, так что нужно убраться до того, как тот успеет спуститься. Поэтому, подойдя к краю крыши, он не мешкает, разглядывая далекую землю, а просто спрыгивает вниз, зная, что даже такое столкновение не заставит его разбиться.

*******

На корабле стоит тишина. Бокуто с Акааши, видимо, до сих пор где-то ходят. Куроо не хочется думать о том, что завтра придётся смотреть на то, как они переглядываются, делая вид, что никто этого не замечает. Для них у этой ночи есть оно, «завтра». Завидно. Куроо понуро усмехается и поджимает губы, не желая отпускать с них призрачный след прощального поцелуя.

На мостике он находит одного только Льва: тот преспокойно дрыхнет на вахте, свернув своё длинное тело каким-то немыслимым узлом прямо в кресле пилота.

— Эй, — Куроо осторожно трогает его за плечо. — Лев.

Тот подскакивает, осоловело потирая пальцами мутные, но перепуганные спросонья глаза:

— Я не спал!

— Иди в каюту, ляг нормально. До вылета ещё есть время. Я все равно не усну, посижу за тебя, — предлагает Куроо.

Лев смотрит на него, как на мессию.

— Куроо...

— Давай, давай, дуй. Не благодари, — подталкивает его Куроо, усмехаясь.

Когда за Львом закрывается дверь, из-за которой раздаётся душераздирающий зевок, Куроо сам садится в кресло, опускает голову, да так и замирает, едва дыша. Тело наливает свинцовая тяжесть, а в голове сплошной бардак, он не может толком ухватиться ни за одну мысль, которые раздирают его изнутри.

Это было очень недальновидно и глупо, говорит себе Куроо.

— Недальновидно и глупо, — повторяет он шёпотом, чтобы получше закрепилось.

Чтобы это «недальновидно и глупо» сохранилось единственной ассоциацией с этой почти прошедшей ночью. Чтобы внутри не плескалась тоска, чтобы вывести ее из организма вместе с этими словами, как яд, — только не тут-то было. Со своей регенерацией он мог бы запросто отрастить себе новое сердце, а вот быстро залечить разбитое что-то не выходит. 

Остаётся только наивно надеяться, что навязчивая мысль о совершенной ошибке по имени Кей Цукишима, не пересечет вместе с ним орбиту и останется здесь, на Суверене.

Он не знает, сколько проходит времени, — секунды летят мимо. Из-за бессонной ночи мысли путаются, скачут с одного на другое: болезненный разговор о Кенме, тепло на губах — они правда целовались?! — луны над прозрачным куполом. Куроо только теперь до конца осознаёт, как отчаянно и быстро он, оказывается, успел пропасть — но не может понять, когда именно это с ним случилось. И уж точно не знает, что теперь со всем этим делать.

Из печальных мыслей его вырывает тихий стук под ногами. Куроо подскакивает с места и хватает с панели пистолет. Прохладный корпус привычно ложится в ладонь и сразу приводит в порядок растревоженную голову. По крайней мере, Куроо знает, что делать в таких вот ситуациях с незваными гостями. Внизу снова стучит — по кораблю гулко раскатывается чей-то тяжелый шаг.

Куроо подходит к массивной решетке в полу, отделяющей грузовой отсек корабля, и подцепляет дулом пистолета широкую прорезь. Решетка издаёт душераздирающий скрежет, но все-таки поддаётся. Внизу царит кромешная темнота, лампы рубки высвечивают только пустой голубой квадрат на полу.

— Кто там? — громко спрашивает Куроо, присев у люка на корточки и свесив вниз оружие. В ответ — тишина. Куроо хмурится. — Слушай, у меня паршивое настроение, так что отзовись или я спущусь сам и засуну тебе в задницу гранату, — мрачно предупреждает он.

Акааши за такие выкрутасы на его корабле наверняка сам потом что-нибудь куда-нибудь засунет Куроо, но ему на это совершенно плевать. В конце концов, если корабль угонит какой-то чужак, Акааши тоже вряд ли будет доволен.

В глубине отсека у дальней стены плавно шевелится тень. Куроо молниеносно вскидывает пистолет, но тут незнакомец выходит на свет. В Куроо упирается тяжёлый, но при этом совершенно невозмутимый взгляд. Ушиджима Вакатоши откидывает со лба чёлку и спокойно говорит:

— Не думаю, что у тебя получится.

Плюхнувшись на пол, Куроо хохочет и тут же снимает его с прицела.

— Ох, Ушиджима, — говорит он, отсмеявшись. — Я теперь так хочу поскорее увидеть лицо Акааши…

Ушиджима, по всей видимости, не вполне понимает причины его веселья, но вежливо поддерживает беседу и на всякий случай соглашается:

— Оно довольно симметричное.

— Я думаю, его нехило перекосит, — снова хохочет Куроо. — Вернее, надеюсь. Верю. Рассчитываю. Должно же наконец случиться хоть что-то хорошее, — заканчивает он уже печальнее.

Выходит, Ушиджима сбежал. Что ж, этого можно было ожидать. Естественно, Куроо не собирается портить ему жизнь и рассказывать Акааши, пока они не отлетят от Суверена на достаточное расстояние. Он рад, что этой ночью кто-то всё же обрёл крылья — пусть и не тот, за которого Куроо так отчаянно болел.

— Эй, Ушиджима, — окликает он. — Знаешь, а ведь у Акааши здесь наверняка припрятана выпивка. Правда, я пьянею совсем ненадолго… Но все-таки, не хочешь присоединиться?

Ушиджима выглядит заинтересованным.

— Будь мы в Асгарде, я бы угостил тебя мёдом, который свалит даже самого Тора, — говорит он.

Куроо хмыкает и спрыгивает к нему, оглядываясь в поисках заначки Акааши. Не может же у него не быть заначки? И действительно, одна из стеновых панелей выглядит подозрительно подвижной, а за ней обнаруживается несколько небольших бутылок причудливой формы, красиво подсвеченных голубыми огоньками мини-бара.

Куроо расплывается в самой коварной улыбке.

— Как предсказуемо…

Через полчаса они с Ушиджимой уже сидят на полу мостика, свесив ноги в грузовой отсек, и, раскачиваясь в обнимку, распевают «нашу, застольную» песню про какого-то всеотца, хотя Куроо уверен, что его собственного отца звали по-другому, каких-то валькирий, которые непобедимы, но вымерли, потому что их всех победили, и славный бой на мечах, которые лично Куроо считает ужасно непрактичным и устаревшим оружием, но на всякий случай оставляет профессиональное мнение при себе.

Время летит быстро, и из корабля уже видно, как над Сувереном потихоньку занимается рассвет. Ночь окончена, а жизнь — продолжается.

— ...вот, и сказал, что это не мне решать, — вяло и неразборчиво жалуется Куроо между куплетами. — Но вообще, он прав… Я дурак, конечно. Надо было... Эх, только ты меня понимаешь...

— Мгм, — соглашается Ушиджима, участливо похлопав его по спине.

— Вот говорил мне Акааши. Тьфу, что я несу? Какая разница, что он там говорил. Надо было мне тогда не так, а эдак, — продолжает Куроо.

— Мгм, — снова соглашается Ушиджима и, не дослушав оставшуюся часть причитаний, вдумчиво затягивает басом: — На заре златые стяги реют…

Куроо тут же морщится.

— Что-то мне больше не нравится эта песня, — бормочет он устало.

Раньше — кажется, целую вечность назад, а не жалкие несколько часов — он любил золото. Физическое воплощение богатства, абсолютная материальная ценность среди множества самых разных культур; так он думал. Однако теперь робкие отблески раннего солнца на зданиях, что виднеются из корабля вдали, выглядят тусклыми и неживыми, их вычурное великолепие потеряло всякую привлекательность.

Куроо просто хочет как можно скорее убраться с Суверена и не возвращаться ещё очень долго — а может, не возвращаться вовсе никогда. 

Поэтому, услышав звук шагов за бортом, он чувствует почти облегчение: наверное, это Бокуто или Акааши.

— Ушиджима, прячься, — предупреждает он тихо. — И лучше не высовывайся до тех пор, пока мы не покинем орбиту.

Тот кивает, бросив на него прояснившийся взгляд, и молча ныряет в темноту под люком. Куроо закрывает подсобку решёткой и снова чувствует себя так, словно остался совсем один.

Помутневшее было сознание стремительно проясняется — метаболизм легко выводит алкоголь из крови.

Человек по ту сторону почему-то медлит, и Куроо, устав ждать, в конце концов идёт открыть трап сам. Он хлопает по панели на стене и бурчит, пока гидравлика неторопливо тащит люк вниз:

— Наконец-то, я уже задолбался ждать. Давайте убираться уже с этой плане… — он задыхается на середине слова, опустив взгляд, — ты…

— Тецуро Куроо.

Цукишима стоит у трапа, подняв к нему лицо и неотрывно глядя своими золотыми глазами, и они лучатся, как катафот, вобравший в себя весь солнечный свет этого утра. Он переоделся — теперь на нем простая и неброская форма темно-синего цвета, которую носят рядовые военные на Суверене, — и Куроо искренне не понимает, что всё это значит, запрещая себе впустую надеяться.

— Почему ты вернулся? — спрашивает он в полном смятении.

И тогда происходит что-то совершенно невероятное: Цукишима молча берётся за поручень и поднимается к нему, звонко чеканя каждый шаг по металлическим ступеням. Остановившись на последней, он разжимает руку, протягивая Куроо раскрытую ладонь. На ней лежит маленький чёрный цилиндр.

— Что это? — спрашивает Куроо, глупо моргнув.

— Суверенская база генетических данных, — отвечает Цукишима, а потом, бросив на него короткий нечитаемый взгляд из-под ресниц, спрашивает почти лукаво: — Подойдёт в качестве билета до Ксандара?

Куроо открывает и закрывает рот, беспомощно глотая воздух, как выловленный из воды ихтион. Он хватает Цукишиму за руку слишком грубо — настолько уверен в том, что тот окажется просто миражом, который преследует не протрезвевшее до конца сознание — и практически втаскивает в корабль, пытливо заглядывая в лицо. Ответный взгляд спокойный, чуть смущенный, но уверенный. Словно Цукишима только что не предложил ему величайшее сокровище своего народа на доверчиво раскрытой ладони.

За время, проведённое среди наёмников, Куроо никогда ничего не доставалось просто так. И уж тем более никто не протягивал ему всю свою жизнь в качестве подарка — незаслуженно, задаром, как какой-нибудь пустяк.

Куроо почти напуган этим.

— Ты… нет. Ты серьезно? Я не могу этого принять, — он качает головой, сжав Цукишиму за плечи. — Слушай, если ты просто вернёшься, то мы оба почти ничего не теряем, — говорит он, запинаясь. — Но если улетишь вот так, то ты…

«...уже не сможешь вернуться. Станешь врагом всего Суверена. Увидишь мир. Возможно, воплотишь призрачную надежду и спасешь одного-единственного человека, заплатив за это предательством всей своей прошлой жизни, всего, что ты знал и во что верил. Будешь скучать. Заставишь своего брата волноваться. Лишишься дома. Выберешь совсем другую жизнь. Станешь свободным».

Они молчат, глядя друг на друга. Впервые в жизни Куроо настолько теряется, что, сорвавшись на полуслове, не может выдавить из себя ни звука.

— Я знаю, — наконец отвечает Цукишима, словно слышит каждую мысль, что тот лихорадочно перебирает в голове. — Это непросто, но ты был прав. Я не хочу… не хочу больше смотреть на небо с самой высокой крыши. Я хочу…

Улететь.

Отсюда.

С тобой.

Последние слова тонут в шипении гидравлики, когда Куроо хлопает по панели, закрывая трап корабля.

— Что ты делаешь? — удивляется Цукишима.

— Боюсь, что ты передумаешь, — нервно смеётся Куроо, прижимая его к себе.

Они сталкиваются лбами. Куроо смотрит, смотрит и смотрит в золотые глаза и всё не может наглядеться, улыбаясь, как сумасшедший. Он берет лицо Цукишимы в руки и целует его в губы, в щеки, залившиеся медным румянцем, стянув очки, касается губами дрожащих ресниц, убеждая себя, убеждая его, что это правда, и если они действительно сошли с ума, то они сошли с ума вместе.

— Я думал, мы больше не будем прощаться, — бормочет Цукишима между поцелуями.

—Так и есть, — соглашается Куроо, шепча ему в губы: — Теперь мы будем только здороваться.

Он не знает, сколько времени успевает пройти, пока они стоят посреди кают-компании, просто наслаждаясь близостью друг друга. Кажется, из грузового отсека пару раз доносится вежливый кашель — Куроо едва его замечает, полностью игнорируя весь мир вокруг. Если это сон, то он не хочет просыпаться. Если реальность, то он боится упустить даже секунду. 

В себя приводит только вопрос Цукишимы:

— А где остальная команда?

Это немного отрезвляет. Акааши так просто не согласится поднять корабль в воздух, если раньше времени узнает, что Куроо собирается забрать с собой живого суверена. Впрочем, на корабле уже находится Ушиджима, а его отсутствие заметят скорее, чем пропажу Цукишимы. Айешу они взбесят при любом раскладе — значит, Акааши лучше просто ничего не знать. Хорошо бы им унести ноги, пока никто не успел очухаться.

— Кто-то видел тебя? — спрашивает Куроо, беря Цукишиму за руку и осторожно сжимая пальцы. Чёрный цилиндр, зажатый между их ладоней, греет, как тайна.

Тот качает головой:

— Нет, но мне пришлось войти в систему, чтобы скопировать базу данных, так что меня отследят рано или поздно. Тогда они наверняка найдут связь, учитывая, что нас видели вдвоём, — вздохнув, он хмурится. — Нам не стоит задерживаться.

Куроо понимающе кивает. Бокуто и Акааши пока не слышно, и если они не вернутся в ближайшие несколько минут, то придётся либо искать их с риском разминуться где-то в городе, либо улетать самим (чего Куроо очень хотелось бы избежать, учитывая, что такой вариант подразумевает оставить этих двоих на растерзание разъяренным суверенам). Значит, остаётся только ждать.

— Идём, — говорит он, ободряюще сжав руку Цукишимы, и тянет того в свою каюту.

Корабль Акааши совсем не большой и в обычных условиях рассчитан на команду из трёх человек. С учетом того, что их теперь пятеро — а раньше было и вовсе семеро — понятие «своя каюта» становится весьма подвижным.

Последние дни Куроо делил каюту с Ушиджимой и Львом (и при случае Конохой), потому что Бокуто требовал приватную зону для «бесед» с Акааши, а Широфуку сразу заявила, что, даже несмотря на травму, с удовольствием отстрелит зад тому, кто сунется в её личное пространство. После того, как оба товарища Акааши благополучно слились, на корабле стало чуть свободнее, однако каюту Куроо по-прежнему делил со Львом, поскольку между Львом и Ушиджимой первый был меньшим из двух зол — вдобавок, менее склонным ломать бытовые предметы в попытке ими воспользоваться.

Поэтому, прежде чем войти внутрь, Куроо осторожно заглядывает проверить, можно ли. Лев тихо посапывает, уткнувшись в стену на верхней койке и поджав длинные ноги к груди.

Куроо прижимает палец к губам и тихо заводит Цукишиму внутрь.

— Что такое? — спрашивает тот.

Куроо хлопает по своей кровати, и Цукишима, с сомнением на неё поглядев, все-таки присаживается рядом.

— Если Акааши до отлёта узнает, что ты здесь, то его придётся уламывать полдня, и мы потратим кучу времени, — объясняет Куроо шёпотом. — Я скажу ему, как только мы покинем орбиту.

— Нет, это… — начинает Цукишима, но Куроо зажимает его губы ладонью, услышав за переборкой звук шагов и голоса. Цукишима договаривает ему в руку: — Ты собираешься подвергать их жизни опасности, не сообщив об этом?

Куроо закатывает глаза:

— Они бы и так согласились.

Во всяком случае, согласился бы Бокуто — а принимая во внимание их обстоятельства, Акааши точно сдался бы рано или поздно под натиском умоляющего взгляда. 

Цукишима недоверчиво щурится, но все-таки кивает. Поднявшись, Куроо достаёт из бортов кровати страховочные ремни и тараторит шёпотом:

— Пристегнись, когда мы будем взлетать или улетишь в стену с непривычки. И ничего не бойся, Цукки.

Цукишима открывает рот, чтобы его поправить, но как будто не решается, так и сидит, вскинув на него растерянное лицо. Куроо не выдерживает и улыбается, целуя его напоследок в приоткрытые губы. Жаль, что всё происходит в такой спешке, и он едва успевает осознать происходящее.

— Всё будет хорошо, — обещает он. — Доверься мне.

Уже потом, поговорив с Акааши и вытряхнув из койки ничего не соображающего Льва, слушая гудение запущенных двигателей, Куроо осознаёт: он был настолько ошарашен и взволнован происходящим, что ни разу не сказал Цукишиме спасибо.

На самом деле, он слабо представляет себе, как оформить в слова то, что чувствует. Простой благодарности тут явно не достаточно — никогда не будет достаточно, чтобы уравновесить то, что Цукишима так запросто ему подарил.

Оглянувшись назад, он видит сквозь иллюминатор, как по поверхности планеты медленно ползёт рассветная полоса, отсекая начало нового дня на Суверене. Должно быть, их исчезновение скоро заметят, и Айеша придет в ярость. 

Он знает, что взгляд Цукишимы прикован туда же — к этой полосе, за которой рождается утро. Остаётся только гадать, пугает его этот вид или наоборот завораживает. Куроо хотел бы видеть его лицо в этот момент. Его вырывает из мыслей писк приборов и недовольная ругань Акааши:

— Мать вашу, кто на этом корабле нагадил суверенам?

Куроо довольно хмыкает, потому что за исключением самого Акааши и Льва, который мирно спал, суверенам здесь нагадили все. Что ж, по крайней мере, больше нет необходимости скрываться. 

Настало время для знакомства. 

Отшутившись, он поднимается с места и идёт к каюте, где, спрятанное от чужих глаз, его терпеливо дожидается персональное сокровище. Цукишима — Цукки — оборачивается на звук открывшейся двери и глядит на то, как Куроо с улыбкой протягивает ему руку, чтобы вывести к остальным.

А потом молча кладёт в неё ладонь и улыбается в ответ.

**P.S.**

— Кстати, Цукки, — с невинной улыбкой начинает Бокуто, уже после того, как флотилия Золотоносного Суверена остаётся по ту сторону червоточины. — Куроо рассказал тебе, что у него на Ксандаре жена и пятеро детей?

Цукишиму настолько сбивает с толку вопрос, что даже забывает его осадить за фамильярное обращение, только поднимает брови и вопросительно глядит на Куроо. Тот закатывает глаза:

— Бокуто шутит. Акааши, пни его от меня, пожалуйста.

— Нет, — невозмутимо отвечает Акааши, не отвлекаясь от панели управления. — Я-то не в курсе, вдруг это правда.

Куроо так и замирает с открытым ртом.

— В смысле?! Акааши!

— Сами разбирайтесь, — отрезает тот.

У Бокуто на лице настолько коварное выражение, что в любой другой момент Куроо голову дал бы на отсечение: его подменил какой-то космический паразит. Но сейчас, похоже, он стал свидетелем и одновременно жертвой Страшного Возмездия За Шутки Про Акааши и Подкаблучничество.

— Вот-вот, Цукки, — продолжает Бокуто сочувственно. — Он очень коварен, не доверяй этому подлецу.

Цукишима молча переводит хмурый и непонимающий взгляд с него на Куроо. Тот поднимает руки в защитном жесте:

— Да врет он! Лев, ну скажи!

— А ты Льва не приплетай, — хмыкает Бокуто. — Он тоже ничего об этом не может знать. Ещё бы Вакатоши спросил.

Куроо загнанно оглядывается на Цукишиму, потом строит угрожающую рожу в сторону Бокуто.

— Да нет у меня никакой жены!

— Ага, оправдывайся теперь.

— Хватит уже! Цукки, ну кому ты веришь?

Цукишима моргает и наконец подаёт голос:

— А что в этом такого?

Жизнь на мостике замирает. Даже Акааши отвлекается от своего занятия и удивленно оборачивается на них.

— Э-эм, Цукки, — вкрадчиво и осторожно окликает Куроо. — Ты ведь знаком с концепцией моногамности?

— Концепцией чего? — переспрашивает Цукишима, и Бокуто заливается хохотом на весь корабль.

— Ладно, ладно, — выдавливает он, утирая слезы. — Вопрос снят. Ходите налево с миром, дети мои, Куроо, я официально разрешаю тебе не уходить от своей жены.

— Ну твою ж мать, Бокуто! Нет у меня никакой…

**P.P.S.**

Тронный зал Золотой Жрицы замирает в ожидании.

Сперва видеосообщение забивают сплошные помехи, потом изображение стабилизируется, и на экране появляется лорд Кей Цукишима собственной персоной.

— Привет, Акитеру, — начинает он с церемонным спокойствием. Потом поправляет очки, коротко глянув в сторону от камеры, и продолжает: — Когда ты увидишь это сообщение, я, скорее всего, уже покину галактику. Спасибо тебе за твои заботу и поддержку, но я, кажется, выбрал свой собственный путь. Эта мысль назревала уже давно, так что не думай, будто меня заставили. Мне жаль, что...

— Я позабочусь о вашем брате! — встревает в обращение смутно знакомая зелёная морда.

На следующие несколько секунд изображение смазывается, за кадром слышна какая-то возня.

Потом в фокусе снова появляется Кей, несколько более растрёпанный, чем раньше, и немного сбитый с толку.

— В общем, извини. Надеюсь, ты не очень расстроен. Мне жаль, что мы не смогли проститься, как положено, но я надеюсь, что мы ещё увидимся. До свидания.

Он тянется отключить передачу сообщения, и изображение обрывается. Акитеру вымученно трёт переносицу и принуждённо кашляет, спрятавшись за ладонью и надеясь втайне, что звучит это не слишком фальшиво. На деле от этих новостей на грани абсурда его тянет нервно расхохотаться.

— Что это такое? — сурово вопрошает Айеша. Она не обращается ни к кому конкретному, но каждому из присутствующих ясно без лишних слов, с кого именно спрашивают.

— Это... определенно мой брат, — дипломатично начинает Акитеру. А про себя добавляет: «Живой и, кажется, даже немного счастливый». Этот факт в отрыве от всего остального сразу немного успокаивает.

— Я понимаю, — дрожащим от злости голосом отвечает Айеша. — К твоему сведению, твой брат, вероятно, взломал несколько архивов с данными, содержащими государственную тайну, поспособствовал побегу опытного образца, — она опускает взгляд в подсунутый ей планшет с отчетом, — выбил крышу в одном из продовольственных складов и устроил беспорядок на рынке. Что ты на это скажешь?

— Мне очень жаль, — искренне извиняется Акитеру, пытаясь унять предательскую дрожь смеха в голосе. — Этого больше не повторится.

— Конечно, не повторится. Он ведь сбежал! — продолжает бушевать Айеша.

Акитеру не уверен, чего именно ему хочется сильнее, пока его отчитывают у всех на виду: то ли самому отругать Кея при встрече, то ли поскорее удостовериться, что у него все в порядке.

Позже, когда он неторопливо идёт домой с собрания, которое по итогу было полностью посвящено произошедшему скандалу, в голову сами собой лезут размышления о присланном Кеем сообщении. Небо над головой темное и глубокое, так что взгляд проваливается в эту густую, тяжелую черноту. Кей почему-то предпочёл её золоту Суверена — еще и этого зелёного маргинала в придачу.

Акитеру тяжело вздыхает. Несмотря ни на что, он втайне рад, что его брат всё же оказался за пределами орбиты не один. 

Суверены не должны покидать планету в одиночку.


End file.
